Dragonball Z Evolution with the birth of Dragonballzbin
by Dragonballzbin
Summary: This is an alternation from where Goku and Bulma were searching for Master Roshi. Please read Dragonball Z Evolution, if you want to know the real whole story. Thank you.


Dragonball Z Evolution with the birth of Dragonballzbin

Notice: This is an alternation from where Goku and Bulma were searching for Master Roshi. Please read Dragonball Z Evolution, if you want to know the real whole story. Thank you.

Grandpa Gohan had died from Piccolo's Ki, and Goku and Bulma were searching for Master Roshi. "Bulma! You can't go in there! It is someone's house!" Goku warned, but Bulma ignored him. "The door was unlocked," said Bulma, calming Goku. Goku sighed, for he had no choice but to follow her. "Bulma! Bulma! Goku whispered. He and Bulma had gone different paths. Goku unknowingly entered a beggar bedroom. Suddenly, bumped into a table and there was a domino's effect until the balls where being hit upwards. Goku's speedily grabbed all of them but his hands were full and there was still one more coming down. He tried to save it but, he accidentally flicked it towards the bed. Both the beggar and Dragonballzbin were jolted awake. "Thief!" shouted the beggar. "Get him, boy!" Dragonballzbin obeyed. Dragonballzbin, to Goku, was just a teenage about 13 years old, wearing small round glasses and somehow his hair was always growing in a tidy manner. Dragonballzbin charged towards Goku, saying, "I do not know who you are, but I am going to kick you out by force, fight you if necessary!" Goku was horrified that the kid was somehow as strong as him, or stronger, based on the speech. "Sure! I prefer to fight you than being kicked out!" Goku responded, trying to hide his horror. Less than a second, Goku was trying to dodge Dragonballzbin's fast punches and kicks. Finally, Goku tried to end the fight by using Ki, but failed, and yet being scissor-kicked and the stomach. Dragonballzbin had both dodged and counterattacked Goku at the same time. The Ki was shot towards the middle and Dragonballzbin dodged by going below where the Ki had shot, and scissor-kicked him at that position. "You have been well trained," the beggar said, "but not enough. My grandson had defeated you, though you used Ki. By the way, how is Gohan?" the beggar continued. "You know my grandpa?" Goku was surprised. "Knew him? I _trained_ him," smiled the beggar. "Oh! You are Master Roshi!" realized Goku, panting. "Yes, I am Muten Roshi, the invincible!" then he laughed. His laugh faded when he heard that Grandpa Gohan and died. "Yes, the seven dragon balls that must be collected, so that the wish would be granted," recalled Master Roshi. Together, they set out for a dragon balls finding quest.

A few hours after setting out, the three travellers fell into a big trap. "Ahhhhhh!" They all screamed. Finally, they landed with a heavy thud. "Need help down there?" a man called. "Yes, we would be glad if you could help us!" replied Bulma. "Yamcha, at your service," the man called again. _Great!_ Dragonballzbin thought. _He set a trap to earn money…_ "Don't even try thinking of earning money yet!" Dragonballzbin yelled up. "Then, be roasted for your choice!" Yamcha left. "What a selfish fellow!" Dragonballzbin thought aloud. He climbed skilfully using the bumps from the traps, and a few minutes later, he caught up with Yamcha. "No saving people, no money," he compromised. "Make sure you pay," he warned, and then returned with Dragonballzbin to the trap. "Wait!" Bulma piped. "Somehow there is a dragon ball inside there." How they tried to push the driller in! Dragonballzbin fell that is was worthless of the time. With a powerful kick from Dragonballzbin, the wall broke with a small hole. "Let's dig!" commanded Dragonballzbin. So they dug the wall until all of them could go inside it. After they were inside the wall, they saw under-Earth features such as magma. "Wow! Yamcha, did you really scoop out the magma after you dig that trap?" exclaimed he. "Huh? I never thought there would be magma down there. You know, I am an uneducated man, who just wants to earn money by setting traps." puzzled Yamcha. After a few minutes of exploring, one of Piccolo's warriors shocked Dragonballzbin. "Ahh!" yelled he, and he kicked it into the magma. "Never shall you shock me again!" warned he. After that, there were some more warriors than just the first one. "You gotta be kidding me, right?" exclaimed Dragonballzbin. "Let's fight!" One by one they fought, and when the travellers thought they had won, the warriors reformed themselves. Fortunately, Dragonballzbin was standing on one of the warriors, that it could not reform itself. _I wonder what happens if I mix them together?_ Dragonballzbin thought, and so, he mixed the warriors together and they reformed into a huge warrior. "Um… Good news: we just need to fight one." stammered Dragonballzbin, trying to keep calm. He deliberately made his way looked like he did not know he was moving towards the magma, and one final strike from the huge warrior, Dragonballzbin dodged it by stepping aside. "See ya, wouldn't want to be ya," he quoted. "What now? How are we going to go across without getting melted?" asked Goku. "You jump!" answered Dragonballzbin, and he was on the other side after he replied. "Catch!" Dragonballzbin threw the dragon ball towards Goku. Goku saw into the dragon ball and saw the future. Suddenly, he was hit hard on the cheek, and the dragon ball was out of his hand. "NO!" cried Dragonballzbin. "Our hard work!" and he fly-punched the attacker. His fist missed it, but his knee hit the head. Dragonballzbin retrieve the dragon ball. "What happened to him, that he suddenly stopped walking, grandpa?" Dragonballzbin asked Master Roshi. "The dragon ball allowed him to see what is going to happen in the future, if we don't defeat Oozaru." replied Master Roshi. "Phew! What happened? My cheek was sore!" Goku rubbed his punched cheek. Dragonballzbin and Master Roshi exchanged glances. "Let's get moving!" Dragonballzbin commanded. Goku met Chichi, his girlfriend, at the fighting area. "Goku, I have to tell you, not even parents know this: I am a warrior," Chichi said. "Warrior?" Goku was puzzled. "Goku, we have to go!" Master Roshi called. "Ok, I've to go." bid Goku. "We will meet again someday," Chichi called back. When Goku caught up with the other travellers, Dragonballzbin teased him, "Oh, Goku, you've got a girlfriend! Oh!"

The travellers arrived at a dojo where Master Roshi had been trained. While Master Roshi and his master was discussing, Dragonballzbin was with Goku, saying, "I suppose grandpa wants you to learn Kame Hame Ha." "But, MY grandpa said that I am not ready yet." Goku replied. "Ok, that means you gotta make a big leap towards learning harder things now. So, to do Kame Hame Ha, you first have to concentrate on your Ki. When the Ki, is very tense, you let it out." Dragonballzbin demonstrated it Goku as he was teaching. "Good luck learning, and meet you in the morning," and he left Goku alone. After Goku had practiced producing Kame Hame Ha, they all meet where Dragonballzbin was with Bulma Yamcha, and Chichi just came out. "Well, no need tomorrow morning. We meet again." smiled Dragonballzbin. "Strange the dragon balls are going away from us," puzzled Bulma. "Chase her!" Goku was the first one to catch up with her, but the fake Chichi shot him with a neutralizer. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Dragonballzbin. As soon as the fake Chichi transformed back to Piccolo's assistant, Dragonballzbin caught up with her. The assistant jumped left and right and she was out of the dojo, but she was stopped when Dragonballzbin pulled her down. "Oh no you don't!" repeated Dragonballzbin. He swung the assistant back to the ground, hard. The assistant groaned, and when she recovered, she saw she was surrounded with three figures. One of them was a boy, probably the one who swung her down. The other two looked like normal people, without skills. "Hand back the dragon balls, traitor," commanded the Bulma. As soon as the assistant tried to escape, Dragonballzbin pulled her back. "Again, 'Oh no you don't'," he repeated. The assistant groaned again and handed back the sack, the assistant then was allowed to leave. As soon as she left, when Bulma opened the sack to check, "Oh no! She tricked us again! This is not the right sack!" Dragonballzbin was in an uproar. He tried to chase back the assistant, but she was nowhere to be found. Dragonballzbin went back to Bulma and Yamcha, and Goku was also recovered. "What now? They have the dragon balls!" panicked Dragonballzbin. "Go to the Dragon Tower. There the Dragon will be present," advised Master Roshi. The travellers set out as soon as possible. Master Roshi's master bid them goodbye. "Can this thing get faster?" yelled Dragonballzbin. "Good suggestion!" Yamcha yelled back. Yamcha then transformed his regular car into a flying car. "I will stop Piccolo from finishing his wish!" Master Roshi announced. "And I, will stop the woman from collecting the dragon balls, if they were separated!" announced Dragonballzbin. So, both Dragonballzbin and Master Roshi jumped down from the vehicle. As soon as Dragonballzbin's feet touched the ground, he dashed for the woman. "This is my revenge, for you have tricked me twice!" As he had predicted, after Piccolo was disturbed, his sack of dragon balls were separated, and Dragonballzbin injured the woman, preventing her from retrieving it. After the woman was badly injured, Dragonballzbin collected the dragon balls himself, and hid the sack. Piccolo quickly recovered himself and dashed towards Master Roshi for revenge. Before he had reached Master Roshi, he saw Goku and turned Goku into Oozaru. "HE will be my fourth Oozaru," sneered Piccolo, pointing at Goku. Dragonballzbin and Master Roshi watched in horror on how Goku transformed into Oozaru. "Now, two against two, it's fair," Piccolo sneered again. "No! That is NOT fair, in which you have Oozaru," protested Dragonballzbin. "Be my guests," said Piccolo, with a final sneer. _While they are fighting, I will look for the dragon balls,_ Smiled Piccolo. "Go, and fight him, boy!" commanded Master Roshi. Dragonballzbin dashed speedily towards Oozaru and scissor-kicked him in the stomach again. Oozaru roared loudly, and used its mouth to produce a blast towards Dragonballzbin. He dodged and climbed onto Oozaru, "Goku, come back, you are Goku. You are Goku," he chanted the way Piccolo did and Oozaru turned back to Goku. "Did you just scissor-kicked me, boy?" Goku playfully challenged him. "Well, I had no choice, you were Oozaru," Dragonballzbin called back. He giggled that Piccolo could not find the sack, for he had gave it to Bulma. "What just happened?" Yamcha asked Bulma. "No idea," Bulma replied. "Let's wait for the warriors." Piccolo was still searching for dragon balls, followed by Master Roshi. Dragonballzbin caught up with him, "Goku's back," he whispered. "I got Piccolo. Go meet him." Then he turned to Piccolo, "Piccolo, Piccolo, where are you?" Piccolo froze. "There you are! I could see you from a distance." Piccolo turned and saw Dragonballzbin, "Aren't you suppose to fight Oozaru?" "I left him alone. I didn't care if he destroyed the town," Dragonballzbin lied. "No!" Piccolo charged against Dragonballzbin, but he was stopped when Dragonballzbin knee him in the stomach. "Oops, I am sorry, I am too short," he mocked. Dragonballzbin hit Piccolo out of the hiding place. "This is so much better for a battle—in here." "What do you want?" Piccolo gritted his teeth. "I want," Dragonballzbin paused. "BATTLE!" he then yelled. He teleported in front of Piccolo, inches away from him, and shot Kame Hame Ha towards Piccolo and directed him towards the sun. Dragonballzbin left the Kame Hame Ha with Piccolo and joined Master Roshi. Really, the truth is because of the momentum, Piccolo was shot into the Sun, and was burned alive. After that, they all wished that Grandpa Gohan could be alive again, and Grandpa Gohan was alive. The end.


End file.
